To capture particulate matter (PM) in an exhaust gas from an internal-combustion engine such as a diesel engine, a dedicated filter (i.e., DPF: Diesel Particulate Filter) is typically used. In order to comply with exhaust gas regulations, an exhaust aftertreatment device with a DPF is equipped in, for instance, an on-road transport truck using a diesel engine. The exhaust aftertreatment device is usually uncovered and located in an exhaust pipe extending from the engine at a position where the device is likely to be exposed to wind during the traveling of the vehicle (e.g., the lower side of the vehicle).
When an exhaust aftertreatment device is located on the lower side of a dump truck adapted to run on irregular ground such as mines or sludgy soft ground, the exhaust aftertreatment device may be hit by gravel stones thrown up during the traveling of the vehicle or sink into mud along with the vehicle, resulting in damage to the exhaust aftertreatment device. In view of the above, it has been suggested that when an exhaust aftertreatment device is equipped in a dump truck, the exhaust aftertreatment device be located alongside a cab, in which an operator rides, and at such a high position as the top of a fender for the right front wheel (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1, FIG. 1).
According to Patent Literature 1, since an installation space for the exhaust aftertreatment device is separated from an engine compartment, a cooling air from a cooling fan for a radiator is not supplied to the exhaust aftertreatment device. Accordingly, a cooling fan for an aftercooler is located ahead of the exhaust aftertreatment device. A cooling air sucked by this cooling fan is supplied to the aftercooler to cool it and then supplied to the exhaust aftertreatment device located behind the aftercooler. In this manner, even without wind during the traveling or a cooling air from the cooling fan for the radiator, it is possible to prevent an extreme rise in the temperature of the exhaust aftertreatment device.